Little Turtle
by maisiethegamer15
Summary: Kame (japanese for Turtle) is one of shredders experiments but is made up of leonardo, Raphael, Donnatello and Michaelangelo's DNA. This is my first FanFic story so the summary is a bit bad, but please enjoy and review. Also i don't own TMNT.
1. Chapter 1

(Kame's POV)

Rain pounded down from the small window that was just under the ceiling, so i couldn't escape. My head hung low as i sat on the hard bed that was in the corner of the tiny dungeon cell. The cold made me tuck myself into my shell. The darkness in my shell allowed me to day dream without any distractions.I came out of my shell as i couldn't bare the uncomfortableness of the iron collar that was attchatched to my neck. It was used to electricut me just in case. Suddenly, the iron door creaked open. My head shot up, to see the huge zombie-like wolf mutant enter the room. He signalled towards the door.

"Come on," he demanded, but i kept my head hung down. With that, he growled and pressed a button on a remote. My electric collar buzzed and i screamed in agony, holding onto the collar. Instantly i sprinted for the door, and the pain stopped. I hate it when they electricut me, just to control me. They've used this collar on me ever since they made me fromover mutant turtle DNA. I've heard that they are their enemys and they are all males. I guess that makes them my dads? I heard them talking about a plan that includes the tracking devicse on my collar.

I come into a big room that has the shredders throne in it, and of course sitting in it was the shredder. He stares right at me, but i trie to avoid eye contact.

"Kame," his voice growls,"there is a job that you MUST do, that involves you as bait."

 _Uh, oh. This doesn't sound good._

"But first you need to be unconcious."he said.

"Wait, what?!" I questioned, with that a needle was shot through my arm,and every thing turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

(Kame's POV)

I woke up in a dark allie way. The moon illuminated the black sky above me. My eyes examined my surroundings. Where was I? I was about to get upbut soon realising that my green three fingered hands were tied together, and my collar was still on me.

I slid my legs under myself and stood up.

So this was the oustide world.

It was a bit louder than i imagined.

Slowly i made my way out of the allie way but imediatly retreating as screams of terror echoed through my ears. I huddled into a corner, and looked at the sky. then i noticed that the rooves of the buildings looked like a place where no one would see me. I leapt onto the first emergency staircase platform and made my way up the rope that tiedmy hands together was startingto rub against my hands, i wanted to get them off but i was too weak.

Finally, i reached the top. I stared down at the beauty of the city. It looked as if it stretched for ages. I loved the way the wind brushed against my face. I felt... free. I suddenly remembered about the Shredder and his plan. Hopefully this isnt part of the plan, but knowing Shredder it probably was.

(Leonardo's POV)

Me and my brothers went on our usual patrol round the city trying to search for the other mutagen canisters.

"guys the mutagen tracker is picking up a new canister." said Donnie as we leapt from roof to roof. We all stopped to look down at the city to try and spot the mutagen canister. Until my eyes caught sight of something else...

Standing on the opposite side of the street on a building stood a figure staring right at us.

"Guys, GUYS... look." i pointed towards the figure, just as it started to run away.

(Kame's POV)

The strange figures... they'd seen me! I ran as fast as i could but i heard their footsteps coming closer. Then they stopped. Suddenly a chain was wrapped around me and i fell to the ground. I looked like a worm as i tried to escape. I felt a foot press down onto my shell.

Then i heard a..."Another turtle?"


	3. Chapter 3

(Kame's POV)

I struggled under neath the foot of the figure that held me down.

"But, how?" i heard one say.

"I thought that we were the only ones." I heard another say.

"Its a girl" said another.

I felt the foot lift of me and chain around me fell to the ground. I tried to scramble up but a hand was held out. Nervously, i reached out but I remembered that my hands were still tied up.

"Hey, we didnt tie her hands up," I heard one of them say, " if we didnt tie her hands up then who did?"

I felt the rope that tied my hands being cut off. I quickly scrambled up and saw the strangers. They...They looked like me! There was four of them with different coloured banndanas, but I dont know the colours as i was never taught them.

"Its ok," the tallest one said," now can you please tell us your name?"

"Er... its Kame" I answered.

"Well hello, Kame," said the one with the swords, he smiled sweetly, "I'm Leonardo, but call me Leo."

"This is Raphael," said the one called leo as he pointed at a very grumpy looking turtle.

"This is Donnatello," he pointed to the tallest one.

"And this is..."

"Hi!, im Mikey!" said the smallest one as he finished Leo's sentence.

I jumped when Mikey went all up in my face.

"Um... why was your hands tied up and why do you have an iron collar around your neck?" asked Leo.

"Er... I don't think the Shredder would want me exlpaining," they gasped as i realised what i had said,"oops!"

I felt some one tackling me to the ground to find that Raphael had his weapon to my throat and was one top of me. My eyes grew wide and my heart beat quickened.

" What do you have to do with the shredder?!" He growled.

(Meanwhile, in the Shredders lair...)

The Shredder began to cackle as he listened through the speaker that was connected to Kame's collar, so he could listened to whatwas happening.

His cackle soon became a 'huh', as he heard that Kame had given it away.

"Ggrrrrr!" growled the Shredder, " that ideot! I knew we shouldn't of used Michaelangelo's DNA!"

"Now they will probably never let her inside their lair!" He slammed his fist down on his chair. He sat there thinking for a minute then he had an idea.

"Footbots!" Shredder called as he caught the Footbots attention,"Bring Kame back!"


	4. Chapter 4

(Kame's POV)

I glared into Raphael's eyes with a deep stare, which made him place his weapon further towards me. I coughed a little.

"Your on the Shredder's side!" growled Raphael.

"No! I...I, was made by him," I told them,"by four male mutant turtle DNA."

While his guard was down I through him off me and jumped up. He slid past the others but he got back up again.

"Does she mean... us?" Donnatello said,"cause we are the only mutant turtles in the city."

My eyes widened. But before anyone could say anything else what sounded like high pitched monkey noises rang through my ears.

"Footbots!" Leo shouted and they all drew their weapons and ran towards them. I watched as they kicked their buts, until I felt one grab for me and I was pulled backwards. But then I felt it fall to the ground, and Mikey pulled me up.

"Thanks," I said with a smile,"look out!" I warned him as a footbot was about to attack him. I quickly pucned him back and I quickly brung my hand back and hissed in pain.

"Owch...ow" I hissed as I wiggled my hand trying to shake off the pain. I looked back at Mikey to see that he had taken care of the footbot.

"Are you ok?"He asked.

"Yeah, its just... I can't feel my hand any more" I said, but then more footbots surrounded us. Then the others sliced through them to protect us.

"Theres to many of them!" said Donnatello.

"I think its time to retreat!" said Leo as he through a circle like shape and purple smoke burst into the air. I was lifted up and we all ran across the buildings.

Then we came to an allie way and I was placed onto the ground. Leo pulled a manhole cover away from a hole that led to the sewers. We all jumped into the sewers, as I held my hand.

"Now, are you ok?" asked Donnatello.

"Yeah but I can't feel my hand." I replied.

"Then, we'll have to bring her back with us." said Leo

When, we got to there lair there was a giant rat waiting for us and Leo had to explain. But I heard something about me that I'm made out of their DNA. Wait so all four of them could be my... My dads?


	5. Chapter 5

(Kame's POV)

"So, how old are you?" asked Donnatello. Which caused me to start adding on my three fingered hands.

"Um... about...eleven,"I replied," I think the number is called eleven."

"Eleven?!" repeated Donnatello.

"Y...yes."I said.

"So you have been stuck with the Shredder for eleven years?!" said Donnatello.

"Er...Yes."I said, I glanced around the room again, seeing every listening to me and looking at me made me nervous. Then I realised my collar was still on, so that ment that the Shredder could still be listening to me. I better watch what I say.

I didn't realise that I was day dreaming until a giant hand waved in font of my face.

"Hellllooooo?" said Mikey as he tried to snap me out of my day dream.

"wait...whaaaa,"I stumbled as I focused, "oh, er...sorry I get very distracted."

I noticed that they all quickley glanced at Mikey.

"So... If you don't mind me asking, why do you have that collar on?"

I hesitated, then I gave a sigh.

"It was made for the Shredder to use on me... For it can electricute me... And he can listen to every thing... That i'm saying." I explained.

"Then we need to get that thing off now!" gasped Donnatello.

Suddenly, I shock of pain travelled through me as the electricity from the collar was sent through me. I screamed in pain as I gripped the collar in any hope to get the collar off.

"Kame!" was all I heard as my eyes slowly closed...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi sorry its been a while i just havent had time but when i saw that people were waiting for more i felt like i just had to as quick as possible to make a next chapter. And an answer to a review from lancehurt99, it depends how much volts the shock was :)**

 **and ive made the rest of the story just on kame's POV. If you don't like it don't read it.**

 **Anyway, enjoy :)**

My eyes slowly opened as they focused on my suroundings. I was still in the lair. I was lying on a sofa like thing that curved around the little living room. I went to adjust my collar, but there was no collar to adjust. I sat up rubbing my neck. I never new how it felt to have my collar off. I felt happier that there was no more uncomfortable collar.

I was going to thank my saviors when i noticed that i was alone. I got up to wander around. There was a small TV in the living room and a beanbag. There was a sliding door I noticed and i heard faint noises of fighting. I leaned against it to hear better.

It sounded like they were training. I did hear the Shredder say that they were traing with master Splinter to becume ninjas. I was stopped in my thoughts as I heard a ripping sound. 'Uh oh' i thought as i fell through the door with a thump.

Every one stopped to stare at me, they were half way through fighting. Leo was fighting Raph and Donnie was fighting Mikey. But Raph only stopped for a seconded to see what happened but then tackled leo to the ground.

"Hey! Raph!" Leo complained as he pushed him off.

"I see our guest has awoken," Splinter pointed out, "and has fallen."

"Oh, er... sorry?" I stumbled as I scrambled up, "I was looking for you to thank you-"

"So you rip the dojo door?" Leo interupted.

"Oh yes sorry about that, and disturbing your training," I apoligized. Leo was opened his mouth to say something when my stomachs growls interupted him.

"I think our guest is hungry," pointed out Splinter, again, " Would you care for a snack Kame?"

"Um, yes" I replied.

" Kame! Do you like pizza?!" shouted Mikey.

"Um whats 'pizza'?" I answered. Everyones jaws dropped except for Splinters.

"You must try it!" The turtles all shouted in unison.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning topics of vomit :)**

 **If you dont like it dont read it. Enjoy :D.**

Chapter 7

I stared at the plate of food in front of me. I saw every one else inhaling there food apart from sensei who was meditating. I looked back t my plate and saw the steam rising from the food called 'pizza'. It looked diferent from the food I used to have which was hardly anything good Shredder said that I had a disease but never told me about what it was but he never said it directly to me.

I picked up the pizza slice and took a bite. It felt like my mind had just been blown! It was so..so delicious! I inhaled the rest and licked my lips.

"So, i guess you enjoyed it?" asked Mikey, who was sitting next to me.

"Oh it was delicious!" I answered to him.

"You can have some more if you want to, here!" he said as another pizza slice was put on my plate. I then ate it quickly.

When every one was finished. Splinter came out from his room, and came to up to me.

"I have came to a decision to let you stay with us." he exclaimed. I nodded with a paler face than usual, i didnt feel so good.

"Um, Kame, are you okay?" Donnie asked with a concerned face.

"Er... yes, its just I er... need to go to the bathroom, real bad," I stuttered, I didnt want to say that I felt ill becuase they might have to kick me out becuase it might be contagious and where else would I go, not back with the Shredder,"where is it?"

"Er, there." Leo pointed to a door. I quickly rushed to the door and slammed the door behind me, fortuantly, there was a lock on the door with I quickly locked the door.

I quickly opened the toilet lid and hurled up the pizza.

'I dont understand,' I said to myself,' I do like the pizza but my gut doesn't'

When I was finished I put the lid down and flushed the toilet. Then i heard a...

"Kame, are you okay in there?!" "Open the door now!"

I guess I couldn't hear them before when I was emptying my guts. I quickly cleaned my face and wiped some of the tears that I had while i was throwing up.

Then I slowly opened the door and looked up at the turtles and Splinter who where waiting on the other side.

"Kame are you alright?!" asked Splinter.

"Er, yes its just an upset stomach... I think." I replied before being taken to Donnie's lab for a test.

"I'm really fine." I complained.

"No, your not." Is all he says as he brings out a needle.

"Woah, wait, what!" I say as the needle comes closer, "Get that away from me!"

"Could I please have your arm?" He asks, "I need to give you a blood test."

"No no no! No!" I shout at him, not giving in,"NO WAY!"

"This is going to be harder than i thought," Donnie mumbles," im gonna need back up."

He walks out of the lab. I take this moment to hide. But before I find a hiding place I see the that the needle was left on the table. I smirk and make my hand into a fist and smash the needle in two. Then I look around the room and dash into a cupboard and close it behind me. It was pitch black in the cupboard except for a crack of light from the door, so i couldnt see anything. I sat down and hugged my knees.

I heard the turtles enter the lab.

"Wait, where IS she?" I heard Leo say.

"Well we need to find her it might be serious, what she has."

I heard them rumaging through things and moving things. Then I heard a new voice.

"Hi guys," said the new voice,"what are you looking for?"

"Oh, hi April, er... Its a long story,"Leo told this 'April'.

"Oh is it the new family memeber you texted me about?"She asked.

'New family member? Really? Im there family now?' I thought.

"Yes, her name is Kame and right now she needs a blood test," He said,"Do you think you can sense her?"

"Maybe"She answered. Suddenly, I heard foot steps coming closer. I brought my knees closer. The door of the cupboard slowly opened, to see April.


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy, and please review (if you want) :D**

Chapter 8.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as I was readied for a blood test. Unfortuantly, Donnie doesn't have just one syringe. I struggled under the turtles gripe. Mikey was keeping my legs in place, Raph was holding my shell and left arm and Leo was holding my right arm straight and was trying to keep my head from turning to the right so I couldn't see the syringe.

"Calm down, its just the cold spray!" Donnie said looking a bit fed up.

"BUT ITS SO COLD!" I shouted.

"Geez, for an eleven year old girl, she's supprisingly strong!" Said Raph struggling to keep me in place,

"Thank you" I paused but then quickly began struggling again. April was just standing there observing the whole situation, not thinking to help. 'Good,' I thought, 'at leas there is one less person trying to hold me down.

"What is all this screaming about?" Said a strange voice from the lab doorway.

"Hi Casey, just hang on we are a little busy right now." Said Leo.

"Eep" I squeaked as the needle was injected into my arm. I froze for the whole time the needle was in my arm.

"Er, Kame?" Said Mikey, waving his hand across my face. I shook my head.

"Is it over?"I ask.

"Yeah,"He said," and why do you hate needles so much? Sure they are horrible but why?"

"Oh, I just have a phobia of them," I say with a smile.

"So all of that screaming and shout was just becuase your scared of them?" Said Leo over hearing our conversation.

"Yes." I replie.

"Who's that? The new family member you texted me about?" said the new voice. A boy wearing a mask, which was on his head, with a skull spray painted on and hockey gear on his back. I guess this is Casey.


	9. Chapter 9

**Please review and enjoy :D**

Chapter 9

"She's so small, how old is she?" asked Casey.

"Eleven" answered Donnie.

"Eleven?!" He says looking at me. I stick my tongue out at him.

"So she's made out of you guys?" said Casey.

"Yup." replied Leo.

"I wonder which personality she has the most?" Casey wondered.

"So do we." Leo said. While they chat, I walk over to the dojo. I jump through the hole I made, I stare at the inside of the dojo. There was a big tree and a some weapons hanging on the wall. I climbed up the tree and was swinging on the branches, then I leaped of the tree and walked over to the weapon wall. I took one of the spears of the wall and banged it on the ground. I started waving it around and pretending to attack invisible people. I froze in mid attack when Splinter walked in.

"What are you doing, Kame?" He asked.

"Um, just...playing?" I said, dropping the weapon until it made a thud on the floor.

"Hmm," He said, stroking his beard, "would you like to train with us?"

"Er, yes, I would love to." I answered.

"Would you like to start with the basics or try fight my sons?" He asked.

"I'll try fight one of your sons." I replied, feeling confident.

"Very well, it will be interesting to see if you can and how you fight." He calls the turtles that its training time. I shuffle the spear away with my foot.

"You can use the weapon if it helps you." He said. So I pick up the spear. The turtles walk into the dojo. They start warmng up and stretching. I copy Leo seeing as he is the leader.

When we finish stretching, Splinter says something to the turtles.

"Right, first Kame will fight Michaelangalo,"He said,"then Donnatello, then Raphael and lastly Leonardo, If you choose to carry on that far."

"Okay." I say, getting into a fighting position. I pointed my spear at Mikey as he got ready to fight.

" Don't worry I'll go easy on you." He said with a smile.

" I won't." I say as he charges forward. He waves his nunchucks around. He goes to hit his nunchuck at me but it hits my spear as i try to block it. He trips me up with his feet. I fall backwards and he pins me down.

"Stop! Michaelangalo wins." Splinter says. I disapprove. I growl and kick him in the stomach, causing him to backflip off me. I quickly jump up.

"The fight isnt over yet" I say as I charge at him with the spear, while he is still recovering from the suprise kick. I turn the spear around and push him to the ground with the bottom of the spear. I put my foot on his stomach.

"Who wins now?" I ask Splinter.

"Hm, It seems Kame has won." He said with a smile. I let Mikey up.

"Thank you for going easy on me." I say to him as he goes to sit down.


	10. Chapter 10

**if you don't like it dont read it**

 **don't hate :( This is not real, it is made up, the last chapter seemed a bit unreal, only because wanted to add some action to the story. And I thought that maybe some where inside her, she has a ninjitsu instinct. Please review if you agree, enjoy :)**

Chapter 10

I panted heavily as I readied for the next fight. I felt dizzy from the last fight. I was sure I was gonna win again but I didn't want to keep my hopes up, he looked me with confidence. I just smiled and featured a fihting pose he through the first strike catching my hip leaving a crack in my shell, I stared at him in rage and launched and whispered,

"you have no idea what you've done!" he chuckled in reply but was then struck under his chin and knocked out donnie completely. I was frozen, and breathing heavily with the spear pointed at him. I shook my head and held it. Then gasped as I saw Donnie lying on the floor.

The others quickly checked if Donnie was okay. Splinter seemed to be in a deep thought and was looking at me at the same time. I dropped the spear and stepped back. I ran out of the dojo. I skidded to a hault to turn and ran out of the lair.

"Kame, wait! He's okay!"

"Yeah, I I'm okay!" was what I heard behind me as I leapt over the turn tables.

I sat on the edge of a building, looking down on the city, with my knees against my plastron and my head sitting on top of them. Its cold out here... And I'm hungry. Mabye I could find something at the dump to wear? I stood up and saw the huge place filled with junk. Looks pretty rancid there, maybe I could just find some money to buy something? Suddenly I had an idea. I ran on top of the buildings and came down the fire escape of the building and came to a big park with fields of grass and water fountains. Water fountain! Thats what I was looking for! I ran up to It and there was hundreds of coins. There was no one here except for a couple of dog walkers. I grabbed as many coins as I could carry and ran off. I heard a bark from a dog as a ran past I stopped and looked at it. I was in the shadows but I could see the dog as it was under a street lamp. Then a man ran up to it and clipped alead onto it.

"Stop running of you," He said to his dog, "and stop barking! come on lets go."

He walked of with his dog who was growling. I started running again. I ran on the buildings until I came to a big shop I jumped down and walked into the shop. Then every one suddenly stared at me and started to scream and run out of the shop as I ran into a corner, covering my ears.

"Please, stop screaming!" I whispered. I slowly uncovered my ears as the noise stopped as every one had left.

"Okay then I'll just leave my money here and choose some clothes." I said as I put the money on the counter. I wondered around the shop until I saw a cool hat that I see other kids wear. It had cool patterns on it. I put it on and turned it to one side. I walked around some more and chose a light turquoise scarf and a purple hoodie. I came to the food area and started snacking on some crisps and then some melon that was in a plastic box.

I felt warmer already as I was about to walk out of the shop I remebered about the things they use to scan the labels. So I quickly scanned them before walking out of the shop. I sighed In relief as the alarms didn't go off. I sat back onto the building, and closed my eyes. I suddenly jumped up as I heard a voice behind me.

"Been exploring I see." I heard the voice say. I turned around to see Donnie.


	11. Chapter 11

**Please review and enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 11**

"Er, yes?" I replied turning away.

"you better not of stolen those clothes."Donnie said, sitting next to me.

"No I didn't, I put money on the counter and scanned them!" I said.

"Every one ran away, didn't they?." Donnie asked.

"Maybe." I replied.

"...Whats wrong?" Donnie asked.

"Whats wrong?! I flipping hit you in the face!" I yelled at him. I stood up and stepped away,"I didn't mean to, Its just I couldn't help it."

"Yeah, I think your expierencing some of Raph's hot headedness." Donnie replied with a chuckle.

"What so funny?!" I shouted at him.

"That your hotheaded" He replied.

"I'am not!" I screamed. Breathing heavily, I froze. _I guess hes right, Iam hot headed._ I ran past him and leaped onto the next roof top. I ran as fast as I could away from him and every one. I leaped into the sewers but the opposite way from the lair.

Out of breath, I leaned on the side of the wall and slid down with my legs against my plastron. _How does Raph put up with being out of control?!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Please review and enjoy! ^^ And thank you to all you loyal supporters of this story :D**

Chapter 12

I closed my eyes, dreaming of what it would be like if I was normal, with a normal, happy family.

Suddenly, a poof of purple smoke exploded in front of me. Supprised, I pressed myself against the wall. My heart racing. I coughed and tried to wave the smoke away from my eyesight. I was then scooped of the ground and before I knew It, I was being carried across the rooftops. My scarf flapped behind me.

I looked up to find Leo, who was looking forward consentrating on the path ahead. Before I could complain, he leaped into down from the building and into the manhole. The manhole flipped as Leo went through it and flipped back to normal.

He landed with a thud in the sewers. I was put down and I quickly stood up. I opened my mouth to speak with my finger pointed at him when he interuppted me.

"Lets go home." He said. Then I had a chance to speak as he started to walk in the direction 'home'.

"Oh so thats all your going to say after you spray purple smoke in my face and mysteriously carrying me away?!" I yelled at him, my heart still racing," You seriously scared me! I thought you were kidnapping me!"

"Sorry, its just I thought you were going to run away again." He said.

"Well, whats it to you?" I asked.

"Well your basically, um, our, Daughter." He said. I froze.

"So does that mean..." I muttered.

"Yep, welcome to the family." He said with a smile. Then he kneeled down and opened his arms. I jumped into them and gave him a hug.


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy! Review If you want I guess ^^**

Chapter 13

Me and Leo entered the lair. Mikey was watching TV, Donnie was pacing about with a worried look on his face and raph was punching a dummy.

"Kame your back!" Donnie shouted, causing everyone to at me. I had a nervous look and gave a weak smile. I stepped back a little and into Leo who was behind me.

"Um Kame we have to talk, Its about when you were sick." Donnie said as he gestured towards Donnie's lab.

"Hey, no more blood tests!" I said to him as I was pushed towards the his lab.

"Don't worry you don't need a blood test, for now" He said.

"What do you mean for now?"

"Well you will need more eventually"

"Well lets hope I find a better hiding place next time" I said as I sat in a spinny chair, and started to spin round in it.

"Right, Kame pay attention!" He said as he stopped me from spinning. _Oh, I was enjoying spinning round._

"Kame, you seem to have an allergie..." He started before Mikey, who was paying attention from the doorway of the lab, with the others. Even Splinter was standng there.

"She's allergic to pizza!" He shouted with a horrified look on his face.

"Not just that but your allergic to wheat gluten and barley! And Mikey would you please go away!" Said Donnie, and he closed the lab doors.

I gasped and shouted," NNNNOOOOOOO! Um whats is wheat gluten and barley?"

"Well Its the plants that mke up bread and , um, well lets just say its in alot of food." He explained.

"So I can't eat food any more?!" I shouted in horror.

"Of course you can, just special food." He said," I've explained this to April and she agrees to by the special food from the super market at least every weak."

"Oh so I can't eat food like you guys?" I asked.

"Well with most foods, unfortuantly." He said. I spun round the chair to face the desk and put my head in my hands, and gave a sigh.

"Thanks for the information" I mumbled.

"Hey it won't be so bad once you get used to it" Donnie put a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah Im sure it will be terrific." I said sarcasticly, and threw my hat at the wall in anger. _Why me?_ I pushed open the lab doors and walked into the empty dojo. Every one looking confused as they watched me walk out, then look at Donnie.

I climbed into the tree that was in the dojo and sat on the tallest branch, Thinking about this allergie I have and the future I have to face...


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope you all like the new cover image ^^ Enjoy :D**

Chapter 14

"Kame?" It was Leo," Do you want to train with us?"

I thought for a moment as Raph, Donnie and Mikey came in to train, so did Splinter. I guess it could be useful to train with them, but what if I failed? I sighed and answered his question,"Well, you only live once right? I guess I could learn self defence."

I jumped down from the tree. I left my scarf in the tree incase it got in the way. I guess Donnie told them why I was angry because I would of thought that they would be asking why I was.

 _(_ _ **skip training cuz im feeling lazy lol**_ _)_

After training the guys ordered pizza while April came back with special frozen pizza from the shop for me. Everyone was enjoying their pizza in the living room, while I took a slice of my pizza out from the kitchen and into the living room. They seemed to be enjoying their pizza so much that they didn't notice me walk by and into the dojo. I wanted to eat mine in the tree. I like that tree. Its fun to climb. Plus I didn't want to eat with them anyway because I don't like being watched while im eating.

When I finished my pizza, I was tired so I decided to take a nap in the tree.


End file.
